Off The Radar
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: No one was going to hurt his daughter and get away with it. The problem is, his wife couldn't resist his protective mode. SMUT


**A/N** : I've been meaning to finish my next Hard Rain chapter. And then I've been meaning to write that Venezuela smut some of you asked for. But then came Sunday and brought us episode 4 and I just couldn't help myself. This is one of 3 ideas I've been having on my mind since the episode. Not sure what will come out of this, but at least I got one on paper. Hopefully, it'll pay off! So in case that wasn't clear, this is pure smut (and a bit more "dirty" than the others I've written) so really, if sex isn't your cup of tea, don't read it. For those of you who choose to read – would be awesome if you commented to tell me what you think! :)

* * *

 **Off The Radar**

"Is it wrong that I find it kind of hot?" She asked, but she stopped him before he opened his mouth. "Don't answer that" she said, feeling his hand tracing the small of her back as he wrapped it around her waist.

Pulling her closer he whispered in her ear "I'm going with bare hands, but they're going to work your body into an orgasm".

Elizabeth laughed. She could almost feel what his hands would do to her later, when they're alone; she was already excited.

"Alone at last" he said, closing their bedroom door and walking towards her. She just finished showering, and was now standing at her dresser, taking her jewelry off. He wrapped his hands around her and softly kissed her neck.

Slowly she turned in his arms and his lips immediately met hers for a long, deep kiss. "Now that's cheating. This is working your tongue and your lips. You said bare hands" she teased.

"I plan to work my tongue, my lips, my hands and my penis, make no mistake" he said, kissing her again. "Now if you may, get naked and lie on your stomach please".

Elizabeth grinned, knowing this night he was going to wear her out, and she was looking forward to it. Already turned on, she seductively removed her shirt, her nipples already perking up. Her pants and panties were soon to follow, and she stood for a moment, naked, allowing him to drink in her sight. He never got tired of doing that – staring at her. Especially not when she was naked. She was so beautiful, he literally couldn't have enough of her. He smiled and then looked at the bed, hinting she should do as she was told. She wasn't going to resist. Whatever it was that he was offering, she was more than happy to accept.

Lying on her stomach, she turned her head to the side, her eyes searching him. He took his shirt and jeans off and with only his boxers on he went to their bathroom, getting a bottle of body oil in the smell of lavender; her favorite. Upon returning, he climbed to the bed and on top of her. Leaning down, he trailed kisses along her back and she shivered and moaned at the warm and wet feeling of his lips. He opened the bottle and poured some oil on his hands, rubbing the oil in, warming it. And then his hands began rubbing her back, the smell of lavender spreading across the room. His hands were warm and firm, pressing into her skin, massaging her muscles. He rubbed her shoulders and her neck, using his elbows and his knuckles to apply more pressure, to relieve some of the stress from her. She lied there, content, her eyes closed, she was moaning occasionally, enjoying his work. Henry always knew how to give a great massage, and it was so much better than any other massage she's ever gotten, because this one always, always ended with sex. He leaned forward, his back pressed against hers, his hands rubbing her shoulders, and sucked her favorite spot behind her ear hard, making her squeal as he left a mark. The last time he did this was when they just began dating, back in college. Back then, she loved knowing he was marking her as his own; now it only served in turning her on, because clearly after all these years she was no one but his, and yet he still felt the need to leave his print.

"I hope you were planning on wearing a scarf for work tomorrow" he whispered in her ear and she laughed.

She turned her head just enough so he could capture her lips, his tongue moving on her lips, his teeth lightly biting her lower lip, making it swollen.

"Maybe I can skip work tomorrow, so we can do this again. All day" she said when he pulled apart from her lips.

"Now that" he said and kissed her cheek "is the best idea you've had today".

He went back to work on her body, moving his hands along her back, until he settled on her ass, his hands rubbing her cheeks, slightly spreading them open, the tips of his fingers almost touching her where she needed him the most. She moaned and squirmed, needing more from him. Wickedly, he removed his hands, pressing her lower back onto the mattress. "You're impatient" he teased.

He moved to rub her hips, working his hands in circles, rubbing the oil into her skin. He reached her feet and she let out a sigh as he relieved some of the pain she had from her high heels. When he finished he slowly turned her over, moving back up to meet her gaze. Her hands trailed down his body, and onto his already hard penis, but he caught her hand and held it tightly. "No, not your turn yet" he said, leaning down and kissing her.

He reached for the oil again and after warming it with his hands, he went to work on her breasts. Her nipples were practically soring by now, aching for his touch. He cupped her breasts with his hands, his palm spread on her and he rubbed and squeezed each breast gently, her nipples hard against his skin. Leaving her whimpering, his hands left her breasts and he began to rub her stomach, feeling her hips rising, asking him for more. She was already panting, her breath heaving. He loved how turned on she was when he hasn't even moved to her clit, when he hasn't even took his boxers off. Then again, he was practically straining against his boxers and if he didn't know it was going to be worth it, he would've push himself info her right then and there.

His hands moved on her legs, spreading them open, working on her inner thighs, nearing the place she wanted him to touch most. And then he pressed his hands against her lips, rubbing them gently, making her moan loudly. With one hand he spread them wide, finding her clit. He blew on it lightly and she screamed, because it was too much. His thumb came into action and he pressed it against her clit, rubbing in circles, applying pressure with each movement.

"Fuck, Henry, please!" she cried, her hand covering her mouth to muffle her screams.

He kept moving his thumb against her clit, occasionally moving down to her opening, almost going in, and then going back up to rub her clit, until finally she began trembling, crying out his name as she came. He kept the movement of his thumb, prolonging her orgasm, exceeding every bit of it, until she finally settled, her legs stabilizing against the mattress. He looked at her and smiled. Her eyes were still closed and she was still trying to catch her breath, her chest rising, her nipples still rock hard. He moved closer to her to meet her lips, and he kissed her, his hands moving to take hold of her nipples. He twisted them between his fingers, rubbing them with his hand, feeling her back arcing towards him, needing his touch. He broke the kiss so she could breathe, and moved his lips to her breast, catching her nipple in his teeth, lightly biting it before he began sucking it. She barely obtained herself from the last orgasm, and she could already feel herself nearing completion again, as he sucked her nipple, as his hands moved down her body and between her folds. He found her opening, and pushed a finger into her. He didn't push deep – he was aiming for her spot. He pressed his finger up inside of her and began moving it slowly, in and out, rubbing her spot with each movement. He didn't need to work hard on her; she knew it the minute she felt his finger inside of her. He could get her to come in so many ways, but when he went to work on her G-spot, she came in a matter of seconds. And he almost always took advantage of that.

He met her lips again as he sensed that she was nearing the edge. And then he locked his finger on her spot and rubbed it back and forth and she exploded, shaking under him, shrieking into his mouth. When he finally pulled his finger out of her and his lips away from her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek and his neck.

"Always, always go with bare hands. My god you know how to work magic" she breathed, making him laugh. "Is it my turn now?" she asked as he hands began to trail down his body, to his boxers.

"Hmm" he moaned and bucked into her hand. "God yes, please. I have to be inside of you".

She smiled and pulled his boxers down just enough so she could pull his penis out. He was rock hard and she knew her touch would drive him crazy. It seemed unfair after the way he handled her body, so she didn't tease him. She guided him to her opening, rubbing him against her slick folds and he moaned, closing his eyes and trying not to come right then and there.

"Elizabeth, I'm far too close for this. I need to feel you tight around me, and I need to pump in and out of you, and I need this right now" he moaned.

"Fuck me" she murmured, staring into his eyes, smiling.

He pushed hard into her and she hissed because he felt so amazing. He filled her completely and her folds wrapped around him tightly, making him groan at the feeling of her so wet and warm around him. He was unable to do anything but move fast, pushing deep inside of her, pulling out only to push back hard into her. She matched his rhythm, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer so his chest lied flat against hers. His sweat trickled down her chest, his breathings hot against her ear. She reached between them and rubbed herself, as she felt his movements becoming frantic and she knew he was about to come.

"God, baby, I'm so close and you feel so amazing" he breathed, making her shiver at the sound of his voice so lost in his lust for her.

She met his lips, her tongue entering his mouth, stroking his, playing with it in his mouth. He kept pushing in and out of her, moving fast now, pumping hard. And then he bucked into her, spilling his warm juices inside of her. She kept rubbing herself until she came as well, riding his orgasm, tightening around him.

He rolled off of her, trying to catch his breath. She rested her hand on his chest, panting as well, trying to focus her vision, to make the room stop spinning.

"You're truly the best, you know?" she said, snuggling closer to him once they returned to normal.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to him. "Just making sure you never think it's wrong I'm turning you on" he grinned.

"Oh don't worry about that" she laughed. "But I was also turned on by the fact that you're willing to skip your morals and your ethics when it comes to defending your daughter. You're an amazing father, and Stevie is lucky to have you".

He looked at her and smiled, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Babe, I'd do anything for you and for each one of our children. And I mean – _everything_ ".

"I know. That's what's so sexy about it" she whispered, swallowing her tears. "I'm also lucky I have you" she said before kissing him.

"Not as lucky as I am" he said as she pulled away. His fingers tangled in her hair as he pulled her to his lips again, as his other hand rested on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.


End file.
